


You crossed the line.

by acciofiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Punishment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciofiction/pseuds/acciofiction
Summary: Bored, stuck in History of Magic with none other than Draco Malfoy as your work partner, your pride gets the better of you. And you pay dearly.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/You, Severus Snape/You





	You crossed the line.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyDoesNotExist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyDoesNotExist/gifts).



> Y/n (your name) format - 3rd person female. 
> 
> Smut 18+
> 
> Dom/sub - You are the sub.

“Y/N, wait for me!” Y/N heard from behind her. She looked around to see her best friend, Pansy Parkinson jogging towards her. 

“Where’ve you been? We have History of Magic in five minutes!” Y/N asked her. 

“I’ll tell you later.” Pansy replied with a grin. “Come on, we’ll be late.” 

Y/N and Pansy walked quickly together through the long, deserted first floor corridor; most other students had already made it to their classrooms. 

“Who do you think you are, you filthy little mudblood?” 

Y/N turned around to see Draco Malfoy, shoving a first year boy to the ground. His cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle laughed and cheered as they watched the terrified little boy struggle to gather his fallen books. 

Y/N bit her lip and turned back around; she was late already. She didn’t have time to deal with Malfoy and his idiot friends. 

“Which room is it again?” Pansy asked, scanning the doors either side of the corridor. She appeared not to have noticed the commotion behind them. 

“4F” Y/N replied. She’d always had a good memory for things like this. 

“Ah yeah, here we are.” Pansy said, pointing to an old, warn door to Y/N’s right. Y/N grasped the old brass handle and pushed. The door creaked open to reveal a class full of students. 

“Sorry we’re late, professor Binns.” Y/N began, but professor Binns appeared not to have noticed them. The girls shared a quick glance at each other and quickly sat down in two free seats at the back row of the classroom. 

Y/N searched through her bag and withdrew her textbook, A History Of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot. She heard laughter coming from the hallway. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle burst into the room, all looking extremely happy with themselves. They did not attempt to apologise for being late. They stalked across the room and sat down in the same row as Y/N and Pansy. Malfoy, much to Y/N’s dismay, sat himself down right next to her. 

“Okay, class.” Professor Binns called out, without looking up from his notes. “For this activity you will need to divide yourselves into pairs.”

Y/N barely noticed the instructions. It was easy not to pay attention in professor Binns’s classes. She glanced to her left to see that Pansy was already partnered with a Slytherin boy on her other side. Y/N turned slowly to her right to see Malfoy glaring at her menacingly. 

“This is ridiculous.” He spat. “What a worthless excuse for a school. When am I ever going to use any of this? Perhaps I’ll tell my father about this. He has a lot of sway at the ministry-“ Malfoy cut himself off abruptly, staring at the door. Intrigued, Y/N looked around, to see Professor Snape standing there. He strode smoothly to Professor Binns and began to whisper something in his ghostly ear. 

“Oh yes, of course Severus. Not a problem at all.” Mumbled Professor Binns. Snape started towards the door, eyes fixed at first on Malfoy and then on Y/N herself. Y/N averted her gaze. She had always been intimidated by Professor Snape. 

Shutting the door behind him, Snape left the room. Y/N could feel Malfoy’s body relax next to her. She turned her attention to the worksheet on the desk that had been handed back by the student in front of her, for Malfoy and herself to share. 

“Goblin Rebellions and their Impacts on the Modern Wizarding World” Y/N mumbled to herself. As she began to read the long and dull block of text, Malfoy pulled it towards her so that he could have a better view. 

“I was reading that.” Y/N spat at him. 

“Yes, you were.” Malfoy sneered. “You can have it back when I’m done with it.” He added with a smirk to Crabbe and Goyle. 

“Or you could stop being an asshole and just put it between us so we can both read it.” Y/N suggested. 

Malfoy looked her straight in the eye. “How dare you speak to me like that. What are you, half-blood? And you think you have the right to order me around? I don’t think so.” He leered at Y/N. 

Part of Y/N wanted to call Professor Binns. But the rest of her knew that Malfoy would only respond to one thing. 

Y/N snatched the worksheet from Malfoy’s hand and put it down on the table between them. He did not protest, he merely scowled at her. 

Y/N continued to read. Her mind began to wander as her eyes slid over the long, dull block of text. She imagined situations that were far more interesting than her current one. She was playing Quidditch. She was swimming in the Black Lake. She was punching Malfoy in his smug face. Y/N was brought back to reality by Crabbe’s booming laughter. Malfoy had evidently made one of his “funny” jokes. 

“Connect the following Goblin names with the corresponding Rebellion for which they were responsible.” Read the worksheet. Y/N dipped her quill in her ink and began to complete the task. 

“You’re doing it wrong.” Sneered Malfoy. Y/N looked at him. His smirk was aggravating enough, without the chuckling of his friends behind him. 

“What’s wrong with this?” Y/N demanded. She took great pride in her intelligence and she wasn’t going to let Malfoy of all people insult it. 

“Gornook The Bold led the 1765 Rebellion, not 1678.” He said slowly, with the air of a person who was talking to a child. 

Y/N frantically searched through her textbook. He was right. Y/N was furious. How could she let Malfoy of all people correct her? 

“Give it to me. Clearly, you don’t have the brains for this incredibly demanding task.” He snarled as he took the worksheet from her. Y/N was livid. She wanted nothing more than to punch Malfoy clean on the jaw. 

“Oh look at her, boys. Poor mudblood can’t even connect the dots-“ 

Y/N had got to her feet, faster than lightning. What did Malfoy think he was doing? Calling her, Y/N, a mudblood? Y/N was a pure-blood and she was very proud of that fact. She almost wanted to smile at the momentary look of fear on his face but she was far too angry for that. 

“Say that again.” Y/N barely whispered, terrifyingly calmly. 

Malfoy stood up slowly. 

“Mudblood.”

“Crucio!” Screamed Y/N, pointing her wand at him. Malfoy fell to the ground, writhing in pain. She held him there for what felt like days, before finally releasing him. The whole class stared at Y/N in stunned silence. Regret began to creep its way into Y/N’s mind, accompanied by guilt. 

Slowly, as if coming back to life, Malfoy got to his feet. He stared at Y/N, who stared back. Y/N knew she had gained his respect. After a short while, someone spoke. 

“Hannah, my dear. Please fetch Professor Snape for me.” Professor Binns asked a girl in the front row. She left the classroom at a run. 

Professor Snape appeared at the door moments later.

“You two, follow.” He spat at Y/N and Malfoy. Y/N followed Snape down the long corridors towards the dungeons. Neither she, nor Malfoy spoke a word. When they reached Snape’s office, he held the door open for them. “Wait here.” He snarled. “I will return shortly.” 

Y/N and Malfoy entered the office and Snape shut the door behind them. They stood in silence for several minutes. Y/N was not going to be the first to speak. 

Y/N looked around the office. Upon the shelves were various odd-looking creatures stored in jars. She didn’t want to think too much about what would happen when Snape returned. Little did she know, that was the least of her concerns. 

Malfoy lunged at Y/N and seized her throat. He pinned her against the wall. She was unable to breathe, completely at his mercy. 

“You think you can do that to me and get away with it?” He leered through gritted teeth. Malfoy spat in Y/N’s face. Y/N was terrified. She had always had a knack for getting herself into less than favourable situations, but this topped it off. She grasped at the back of Malfoy’s hand, clawing desperately for breath. Just as Y/N thought she might pass out, he released her and threw her to the ground. Y/N’s wand had fallen out of her robes and was no where to be found. Malfoy pointed his wand at Y/N. 

“Diffindo!” He shouted. Y/N’s robes tore. She tried to cover herself up but it was no good; there was barely any usable fabric left. Malfoy waved his wand and what remained of Y/N’s robes flew off. Y/N lay on the ground in nothing but her underwear. She felt utterly exposed. But more than that, she couldn’t help but feel she deserved it. 

Malfoy raised his wand and Y/N’s body was thrown up against the wall. She was petrified. She couldn’t move a muscle. He placed his hand on her chest and tugged hard, exposing her breasts for his use. 

“Pain, is it? That’s what you like?” He smirked. He took hold of her nipple in his fingers and squeezed hard. Y/N had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. He lowered his hand to her stomach and slowly slid it down Y/N’s body towards her holes. Towards the holes that, in that moment, were not hers at all. They were Malfoy’s. He dug his fingers deep inside of her, ignoring her whimpers and pleas. He grabbed Y/N’s face with his other hand and pulled it to meet his eyeline. 

“You know you deserve this, you disgusting slut.” He barely whispered. Y/N couldn’t help but agree. At that moment she was willing to take any punishment Malfoy wanted to give her. 

Malfoy forced Y/N down onto her knees and took off his robes. He buried Y/N’s face in his crotch, forcing her to realise what was coming next. He took a handful of her hair and pulled her head back. Y/N couldn’t help but let out a moan. She knew she was getting what she deserved. Malfoy thrusted into her mouth violently. Y/N hated herself for wanting him to go deeper. To go faster. She loved the taste of him, but hated that she loved it. Malfoy plunged himself deep into Y/N’s throat, not allowing her to breathe. After what might have been hours, Y/N finally felt Malfoy’s warm load blast into her accepting throat. With one last powerful thrust for good measure, knocking Y/N’s head against the wall with such force that she thought she might’ve passed out, Malfoy removed himself from Y/N’s mouth. Y/N was a complete mess. She sat naked, covered in Malfoy’s come. But she felt better about herself. She didn’t feel the guilt she had been feeling since she had cursed him. Malfoy dressed without a word and left the room. 

Not a moment later, the door burst open once more and Snape entered the office. Y/N jumped and began to cover herself but Snape seemed not to notice her current state. Somewhere in the back of Y/N’s mind, she registered a distinct feeling of annoyance at Snape’s indifference.

“Stand.” He spat. Y/N obeyed. She had always been scared of Snape. Snape rolled up his sleeve and forcefully grabbed Y/N between her legs. She was soaking from her encounter with Malfoy. Snape plunged his fingers into her, just as Malfoy had done. He rubbed her in all the right ways. Y/N was dying to let it all out, to finally come. But yet she somehow felt she needed permission. She was getting closer and closer when she finally asked “Please sir, may I come?” 

Snape paused. He took his hand away from her and left the room. Y/N was left dripping, come running down her face. Alone in the room. Nothing but frustrated. 


End file.
